Truth or Dare
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: The act of death brings people together in the strangest ways...'A true hapily ever after I suppose...' HPLV. Character Death


Truth or dare is a juvenile game in which you either choose truth and have to answer the group question truthfully or you choose dare and have to do whatever the groups asks of you. As you grow older the questions mature and one of the more commonly asked questions is 'if you had to die, who is it that you would take with you into death.

Now, most people, some would say even that only the insane people would answer differently, would say that they would take their great git of a boss, or a childhood rival or something petty of that sort. Yet, strange as the sight of a blue moon, there is that one person who can see past all of the wrong doings of the past and take the one person they want to spend an eternity with. You can imagine how rare these people are, you are also having trouble realizing why they would kill the person they love. Let's think of it this way. When you die, you supposedly go to the afterlife, well, you could spend an eternity with someone you hate or hated you, or would you, if you had the chance, change that and spend the rest of eternity loving and being loved by the only one out there for you.

That is how those rare people think and this is a story of not one, but two of these rare people stuck in the same situation…

The final battle was finally upon us. The battle was spectacular. It was April 26, a simple day to most people but to others it is the day that the Muggle that caused WWII was born. Mr. Hitler was born on the 26th of April. That is also the day that Voldemort and all of his ranks marched up to Hogwarts and the epic battle began. There was blood, gore, entrails as well as dead bodies everywhere. It started out how everyone would imagine. Voldemort stood at the front and on the opposite side of the Quiditch pitch stood Harry leading the light side. After Dumbledore's death Harry became the leader for the light. In the blink of an eye the situation changed from two armies standing facing each other to two armies battling each other.

Spells of varying degrees of darkness were flying everywhere. Stinging Hexes, Jelly Leg curses and Unforgivables were being used at the same time by both sides though primarily the light side used the lighter ones until they realized that in order to win they would need to fight dirty. Soon even the noblest families were shooting Crucios and Avada Kedavras if only for the sake of a loved one at risk. Soon the pitch was covered in blood and dead bodies and only the strongest fighters were left among the living.

As the list of casualties grew so did the desperation within the two opposing armies. Finally the moment came. Harry and Voldemort entered a duel of epic proportions. The spells were being shot so fast many still today claim that they were shooting two or three at once. They dodged, blocked, sent and returned spell after spell with such grace that it looked like a strange intimate dance that had takes ages to plan and perfect. Soon there was no one fighting but the two for everyone else had stopped to stare in awe. As the spells came faster and faster and the dodges became more and more intense and close to their target it seemed like the battle would go on forever because the two of them were so equally matched.

Suddenly, for no known reason, they both stopped and looked at the other straight in the eye. One nodded and the other copied the movement. The both stepped forward, towards the other, in such fluid grace that it seemed as if they weren't human. Not then, not at that time. The closer they came together the harder the onlookers watched. When they finally reached each other it was not a fistfight that ensued like so many had thought but instead it was a kiss. A kiss filled with heat, passion, longing and starvation, the starvation of a dieing man. As they pulled apart Harry leaned into Voldemort's embrace for a minute before they both pulled away and placed their wands at the other's head. As crimson eyes met emerald a flash of bright green light surrounded them both.

It was several minutes before it finally occurred to those still living what had happened. When they finally realized that they were both dead they didn't know what to do. After a while they settled on cleaning the pitch and doing what our world has done every time a war ended, forget all about it and pretend it never happened. They lived together in peace even though a mere year earlier they had been trying to kill each other. Many people came up with theories as to why they killed each other the way they did. Some of them became so far fetched as to suggest that Harry had necrophilia and wanted to kill Voldemort for his own sexual desires and Voldemort had found out and stopped him.

What happened in reality was Voldemort and Harry had been secretly seeing each other since he had been resurrected in Harry's fourth year and they had fallen irrevocable in love with each other. They though it over long and hard and finally came to the agreement that since one of them needed to die for the war to be finished why not have both of them die. Then came the training, Voldemort trained Harry long and hard, he didn't want him to get killed before the designated time. Therefore when the time came both were as ready as physically possible for what awaited them.

Now they are together in the after life, enjoying everything it has to offer. They are happy though they are unable to see anyone other than each other. It was some strange law of the after life. You could only be with the one you love and if you die before them you must be with the one you hate until they arrive. They are together and happy in their new life of simplicity without a world demanding that they fight and control. They have a small cottage by the sea where they sit on the beach for lunch and they read to each other as they eat dinner. It is a simple life but they both adore it. In their death they found eternal happiness. A true happily ever after if you will…

A/N: To be honest I got the idea a really long time ago and I just didn't want to write it until now. I hope you like it. Read and review

Kate


End file.
